The present invention relates to uninterruptible power supplies used to supply power to electronic equipment, such as computers, communication devices, and the like.
Uninterruptible power supplies are designed to provide power to electrical and electronic equipment during power failures and, in many instances, to protect such equipment from fluctuations (such as under- and over-voltages) in power provided to them. In the specific case of a power failure (meaning the loss of electrical power from an electric utility company or other large scale provider of electricity) an uninterruptible power supply (“UPS”) supplies power from one or more integrated batteries to the equipment connected to the UPS. Upon return of power from the electric utility company, the UPS generally returns to normal operation by supplying or relaying power from the utility company to the equipment connected to the UPS and recharging the batteries.